Of Thunderstorms and Butlers
by rikacchi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has never expected a thunderstorm at this night. Sebastian Michaelis has never expected to see a different side of his precious young master. WARNING: Shounen-Ai; SebaCiel


I'm back~ Well, just for a moment since I'm gonna go and be quite inactive again.

I just wrote this one-shot for the meantime since I was quite bored. |D

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

If I did, then, it would probably be full of yaoi goodness. :33

* * *

><p>"Time for bed, bocchan," a demon butler clad in black spoke.<p>

The boy across him said nothing as he followed the said butler to his room to retire for the night.

He was immediately helped by his butler to get out of his current attire and change into something more comfortable for bed.

A blinding flash of light was seen from the lone window in the room, followed by an ear breaking sound.

"My, my, it's quite ironic to have a thunderstorm at this season, right botchan?" The demon faintly purrs as he reached the last button on his master's nightgown.

For a second, he assumed that his precious botchan dozed off due to his lack of response.

"_How unruly,"_ was one of the many thoughts he had at that moment.

…That was, until each of those thoughts dissolved and faded away as he looked into his master's eyes.

The boy's mismatched eyes were fixed into nothing as liquid started pouring from his eyes to his chin.

The masks that he thought were real and firmly held were quickly shattered right before his eyes.

The overflowing tears that were poured contained many emotions, but fear stood out from the rest.

_Fear of returning to that horrible day. Fear of being left alone in the darkness. Fear of being tortured, scarred, and sexually abused by those strangers._

But most of all,

**Fear of dying, if Sebastian had not appeared on that day and made a contract with him, a boy, in exchange for his own life, his SOUL.**

That same day before all of these things happened, a thunderstorm occurred. Thunder and lightning were angrily striking the hard pavement, as if God himself cursed him, **mocked him** to die in hell.

He hated that weather so much, detested it greatly, that he didn't realize that he began to feel afraid of it.

A moment after that, he snapped back to reality, only to find his loyal servant's arms around him while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Sebastian, get off me." His mask was soon in place.

"But bocchan," the demon started, almost mockingly, "surely there is still a thunderstorm outside. Are you not afraid of it?"

The Earl of Phantomhive's cheeks began to fill with color as he let out a grumbled response which earned him a light chuckle from the man demon.

A few minutes after that, the weather calmed down and the night became silent again, much to Sebastian's dismay.

He stood up and the Earl took this as an assumption of the butler retiring for the night.

If only he knew that he was wrong.

A quiet 'thud' was heard as he was softly pushed down the bed, between it and his butler.

Before he can react, something warm was pressed against his lips and all he can do was watch in utter shock as he lay. After a few moments, he started kissing back and placed his hands around Sebastian's neck.

The kiss was passionate yet caring. How can a demon, the embodiment of evil, taste so sweet?

The need for air suddenly rose and the two broke apart, heavily panting.

"Good night, botchan." The butler said as he regained his breath.

"Sebastian, wait…" the boy trailed off, unsure if he should make such a request to this demon. He gazed down the floor averting the demon's eyes as he suddenly turned to face him, raising an eyebrow to questions his master's order.

"…staywithmetonight…" He continued, almost earning him a smirk from his butler's lips.

"Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Do you perhaps, l-love me?"

"Why of course, I love you, and I will, forever."

"Don't lie to me, demon."

"Demon's don't lie, bocchan. Humans do, though."

"…I hate you…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please, if you have time~<p>

I'm sorry if this is too short for your liking. |D


End file.
